All Is Fair In Love And War
by Queen of darkness.xo
Summary: SHIPUUDEN SASUSAKU There is only one who can save her, and one who does save her, though, was it mere coincidence, or was it fate. After three years of suffering and pain, will their love for each other be rekindled or will it crumble and fall apart.


**Author's notes: Hello! Well, this is going to be my second fanfic of Sasuke and Sakura. It has been a long time since I've written for them. My writing abilities have improved greatky since I last wrote a story for them. I had an inspriration to write this story about them and the plot just came to me and I had to write it down instantly. Since then, I have been adding to the plot, and although it's not completely done I'm going to start up on the first chapter. Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto.  
WARNING! There are a few spoilers in here of things that actually happen in the Manga. Deaths and what not. **

**  
Chapter One  
All Grown Up. **

**--**

The gates of Konoha came into view, as the sound of laughter could be heard coming from a group of Ninja's aproaching it. Laughter, that was something that was rare now a days. A lot of the people were more serious and they were so busy and caught up with their daily lives that they didn't have time to sit back and relax, or laugh or even smile. It was simply a luxary many couldn't afford anymore. Everyone was living in fear now a days. Everyone was so tense and stressed out that laughing wasn't even something they would consider. Everything was different now. The people of Konoha weren't as friendly. They were always on guard, always on watch. Scared that something was going to happen, or that somebody was going to attack them. They didn't have faith in the Ninja of the village to protect them anymore. They felt as though the ninja had let them down and that they would have to protect themselves. There was no reassurance that they were safe anymore, not even with the Hokage around. Their faith withered as Konoha was attacked repeatedly and threatened repeatedly. Mostly, they were threatened because of the Jinchuuriku that was in their village, though this was information that they weren't given. They weren't given this information because in turn, it would make then hate Naurto again. It would make everyone look down on Naruto again. That was certainly not needed, especially since Naurto, as well as the other ninja, worked their butts of to keep the village, and the villagers safe. There were so many threats made, and even attacks, that majority of the villagers have decided to leave Konoha to go and live somewhere more safe. Day after day more and more people are leaving. The streets arn't as busy anymore, and there arn't as many job offers to Konoha, making the ninja's almost useless.

The team that approached the gates was led by a silver haired Jounin. He had his arms bent behind his head and his face tilted towards the sky. His eyes were closed and he had a smile, though, he wore a mask that covered half of his face so, there was no way anyone could see the smile, but it was there. To the right of him was another man, he wore a silver plated protector around his head. His eyes were closed and he was holding his stomache because he was laughing so hard. Behind the two men were three teenagers. One of them a woman. She had unique pink hair and beautiful jade eyes. She bore a huge smille on her face as she too, was laughing. To one side of her, there was a fairly pale skinned man. He had short black hair and there was a short sword on his back. His eyes were closed and he was smiling. One of the rarest times he would show real emotion. Though, he too was enjoying himself and joining in on the laughter. To the other side of the woman, was a blonde haired individual. He wore an orange jumpsuit and the biggest grin on his face. They were all enjoying themself, and they were all laughing. As such was a beautiful sight to see considering it didn't happen often. What they were laughing about nobody could tell, though, it didn't matter much. Just the fact that they were laughing made it special.

They entered Konoha and their laughter quieted down. The silver haired man turned and looked at the rest of the group. He was presumably the leader of this small, but cheerful group. " I will go and deliver the mission report to the Hokage. The rest of you can enjoy your day." he said as he rested his hands beside him and dissapeared into a puff of smoke. The others nodded and smiled. They were glad they were home, though, sometimes they didn't like being here anymore. This place was saddening. They were grateful for the missions they recieved, no matter how boring they may seem. They were grateful because this was the only time that they could all be together and enjoying being around each other. This was the only time they usually had fun.

The man with the metal head protector looked at them and waved. " I'll see you guys later."he said as he turned and began walking away, dissapearing into the distance.

The three of them stood there silently. The blonde finally spoke up. " Hey! Why don't we all go get some ramen!" he said rubbing his stomache. The pink haired girl smiled and nodded. " That sounds good." she said as she turned to the pale individual. " You coming?" she asked with a smile. The pale skinned man was sielnt for a moment before nodding and returning the smile. They then made their way to the ramen stand.

Several minutes later they arrived and pushed the curtain out of the way as they each took a seat at the long table, that was the only table, in front of them. The blonde smiled as he held up three fingers. The man behind the counter smiled. " Coming right up!" he said happily as him , and his woman companion, which was actually his daughter, began chopping up ingredients and preparing their meals. When they were done, they set them on the table in front of the three teenagers. They all smiled as they picked up their chopsticks and respectfully said, " Itakdimasu!" and began eating.

The blonde was eating so fast that he accidentally knocked the pink haired girl's arm causing her to spill some of the hot liquid on her and drop some of her noodles. Her eyes widened and she sat still as she looked over at the blonde. " Naruto!" she yelled as she punched him in the arm. Naruto dropped his chop sticks as he grasped his arm in pain. "Ita ita ita!" he shouted as he continued holding his arm. " That hurt Sakura-chan!" he shouted as he began rubbing the spot that she had just hit. Sakura was picking off the noodles that had fallen into her lap. The fair skinned man then spoke up ." You know Sakura-san, that was a little harsh. He bumped you by an accident. I think you should apologize." he said as his eyes closed and he smiled. Naruto looked up and smiled." Yeah Sakura-chan. Sai's right." he said with a smirk. Sakura looked at Sai and then at the noodles that she held in her hand. She then flicked her fingers as the noodles flew and landed right in the middle of the Sai's face. He opened his eyes in shock and looked at the noodles hanging off of his face. He then looked over at Sakura. Sakura smiled and tried to contain her laughter, but she just couldn't. She burst out laughing as Naruto soon followed. Sai couldn't resist, he too began laughing. It was evident that they were best friends. It was their laughter and friendship that was priceless. Together, they were one. Along with Kakashi and Yamato.

Several minutes later they were all finished their meals. Naruto let out a long sigh of satisfaction and rubbed his stomache. Sai and Sakura rose from their seats and exited the stand. Naruto quickly jumped up and appeared beside them. The sun wa beginning to set and it wouldn't be too long before the night sky was above them. Sakura began walking forward. " Well, I'm heading home now. I'll see you guys in the morning." she waved with a smile. The other two waved as well as Naruto began walking to the right, Sai to the left and Sakura continued down the path directly in front of her. She walked relativly slow as she looked around and saw some of the shop keepers closing up their stores and heading home. She passed by the Yamanaka flower shop. She quickly peered inside, but Ino had already left. Sakura continued on. Shortly, she arrived at her apartment. She made her way up the steps and stood in front of her door. She took the key from under the pot and placed it in the keyhole. Unlocking the door, she stepped inside and closed it behind her. She placed the key on the nearest table as she removed her shoes and continued into her home. She walked through the kitchen and living room making her way to the bathroom.

When she entered the bathroom she shut the door behind her. She walked over to the bathtub and turned the nobs. Hot and cold water poured out, combining to make a comfortable temperature. Sakura watched as the water began to fill the tub. When it was near the top, she turned off the water. She removed her clothing and stepped into the bathtub. Feeling the warm sensation of the water overcome her body. It was soothing and relaxing. She sat down and rested her head against the back of the porcelin tub. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh of relaxation.

She began thinking about the past few years, and all that has happend. Though, there was one memory that was more important than the others, the one memory she could never forget. The day that Sasuke left them, left her. The most painful memory and most painful day of her life. It was after that, that she became the Hokage's apprentice and trained hard. Naruto left the village as well, though under different circumstances than Sasuke, and definatly much better ones. He left to train with Jiraiya. Two years passed and Naruto finally came back. Sakura remembered that day. Sakura was extremely happy to see him again. She was also anxious to see how much he changed,though, after seeing his sexy-no jutsu transformation she believed he hadn't changed at all, only in appearance and strength. They were both able to demonstrate their new abilities. Everyone was shocked to see Sakura fight the way she did. Soonafter they inflitrated the Akatsuki's base after Gaara was kidnapped. Sakura defeated Sasori with the help of Elder Chiyo and made sure that the Akatsuki were no longer able to use their base. Though, Elder Chiyo unfortunatly did not make it. Naruto and Kakashi faced Deidara while Team Gai showed up to aid them, as far as they knew he was dead.

It was soon after that, that Sai and Yamamoto joined their team. They then went looking for Sasuke, and found him. He tried to kill Naruto but Sai had saved him. Sakura felt helpless that day, she felt like she did when they were younger. Sasuke soon retreated and they returned to Konoha. Shortly after that Konoha was attacked, but they were able to ward off the attackers and everything returned to normal, for a little while anyway. Team Kakashi once again faced the Akatsuki when they were sent on a mission with Team Asuma. Kakashi and Naruto were successful in defeated Kakuzu. Though, she couldn't say the same for the others. Asuma had been injured seriously. Shikamaru then Killed Hidan. Only moments after Asuma died. Sad days soon passed over Konoha when yet another member from the Sarutobi family had died, and this time left behind a lover and child. Thuogh successful in defeating another two members of the Akatsuki, they felt it was no time to celebrate.

Since then, more and more attacks hit konoha in their volitile state. They were able to defend Konoha of course, though the citizens didn't feel safe and that was when they began moving away. Through the saddened days good thing shappend however. Naruto finally made chuunin and together, him and Sakura made Jounin. They were offered the posion of ANBU but they both turned down the offer because they wanted to stay together as team Kakashi. Her thoughts soon led her to this day.

Sakura opened her eyes as her magnificent jade hues looked around. She sighed softly as she stood up and the water dripped off of her body and hit the water below making a soft _sploosh _noise. She pulled the plug out and reached for a towel. She wrapped it around her slender, yet muscular body and stepped out of the tub. More water ran down her body and touched the floor creating a small puddle. She promised herself she would clean it tomorrow, though it would probably be evaporated by then.

As the water began to drain she made her way out of the bathroom, turning off the light behind her.Entering her bedroom across the hall from the bathroom, Sakura turned to the lamp nearest the door and turned it on. The dim light soon filled the darkned room. Sakura approached her dresser and opened the top drawer taking out a pair of pink panties and a matching bra. Removing the towel she put her undergarments on. She closed the top drawer and opened the second pulling out a pair of grey trackpants and a white tank top. She slid the top on and pulled on the track pants. She closed the drawer and walked over to the lamp. Turning it off she made her way to her bed. Pulling back the sheets she slid underneathe them and pulled them up to her chest. Resting her arms on the soft cotten that was her blanket, Sakura let out another soft sigh as she staed up at the ceiling. Since she began thinking about what had happend, her mind was full with all those memories and she couldn't fall asleep. Not right away, anyway.

Sakura promised herself that she would never think of _him _again. A promise that she thought she could keep, but who was she fooling. Though, majority of the time he was not on her mind. Majority of the time she was living her life and enjoying it, not dwelling on the past. Tonight had been one of those nights that she couldn't help but think about everything. Being with Sai and Naruto at the Ramen stand just made her think about when her, Sasuke and Naruto were at the Ramen stand. They used to have fun together. Now everything was different. Everything and everyone had changed. There wasn't anything she could do about that unfortunatly. Sakura and Naruto promised themselves, and each other, that they would continue searching for Sasuke and bring him back no matter what. However, since their last encounter, they hadn't mentioned it at all. Maybe they finally realized that it was futile, maybe they finally realized that Sasuke was never coming back, that they had lost a friend forever.

Sakura quickly shook her head, and those thoughts, away. She couldn't believe she was thinking abuot that. Of course he was going to come back and of course they were going to keep looking for him and they wouldn't give up until he was back with them, where he belonged. Sakura decided to make a mental note to herself to bring up the issue with Naruto the next day. She was sure that he must've been thinking about it. There was only one other person who was as concerned, or maybe even more concerned about Sasuke than she was. And she knew that Naruto would happily begin searching for him again. She closed her eyes as she thought about this. There was hope again that Sasuke would come back. Though, there was no certainty, and nothing had worked before, the fact that Sakura even began thinking about it again was the only thing that made her have faith. It was the only thing that relaxed her at that moment in time. A thousand and one thoughts ran through her head, but they weren't upsetting thoughts, they were hopeful thoughts which soon turned into dreams. Good dreams, dreams Sakura missed. A dream she would make sure, come true.

**--**

**Author's notes : Well there you are. Review please ! I know that it was short, but this was only like a recap chapter to just remind everybody what has happend. I promise that the chapters from here on out will be longer, more detailed more in depth and a lot better. I hope you enjoyed it. I have a feeling this is going to be a great fanfic ! C:**


End file.
